Horcrux
by Muinesva
Summary: De cuando Tom Riddle consiguió el guardapelo de Slytherin. Astucia y determinación son lo esencial para conseguir lo que se propone. Y una buena dosis de adulación nunca falla. Todo con tal de recuperar aquel tesoro que es suyo por derecho. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Horcrux**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.**

* * *

**Nota: **Este fic en una respuesta al Desafío 4, "Lista de Objetos Mágicos". En tres capítulos debo mencionar tres objetos que me fueron asignados. Éstos son Guardapelo de Slytherin,Polvos Flu y Sombrero Seleccionador. No las mencionaré en orden, pero dentro del texto estarán representadas en negrita y cursiva.

* * *

**I**

—Quiero que vayas a ver a una mujer que tiene ciertos objetos que me interesan bastante —le dijo el señor Burke—. Se llama Hepzibah Smith, te espera a las cinco.

Tom levantó la mirada del viejo cofre que había estado examinando, asintiendo brevemente ante las palabras de su jefe. El señor Burke le dio un pergamino con la dirección y se fue a la trastienda. El joven le echó una corta mirada al trozo de pergamino memorizando su contenido y luego observó distraídamente por la ventana. Era un día frío y oscuro. La nieve había cubierto gran parte del callejón y ahora se amontonaba lentamente en los alféizares de las ventanas.

Cuando Tom se apareció cinco minutos antes de lo previsto en la calle donde se encontraba la casona de la señora Smith, pensó que debería actuar metódicamente, sin dejar que la emoción que sentía por recuperar un objeto que le pertenecía por derecho arruinara la ocasión. El señor Burke le había hablado brevemente sobre la mujer a quien iba a visitar, y le comentó sobre ciertos objetos que quería recuperar y que esperaba ella los vendiera. Pero nada le había llamado más la atención que el hecho de que el hombre mencionara un antiguo medallón que había comprado a una andrajosa mujer que parecía haberlo robado hacía casi veinte años y que había vendido a un elevadísimo precio a Hepzibah Smith. Tom supo entonces que aquella mujer que había aparecido en la tienda tratando de vender un tesoro era su madre.

El joven caminó hasta la dirección exacta con el borde de la túnica arrastrándose por la nieve recién caída, misma que brillaba sobre sus hombros. Una vieja elfina le recibió en cuanto golpeó la aldaba de la puerta, diciéndole con su chirriante voz que le siguiera, tras conocer el nombre del chico. Avanzó detrás de la criatura por pasillos hasta llegar a un salón que podría parecer amplio de no ser por la multitud de objetos que lo inundaban. Y sentada en el sillón más grande al fondo de la sala estaba la mujer más gorda que había visto en su vida. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego esbozó una ancha sonrisa soltando una risita tonta. Tom hizo todo lo posible por no dejar entrever su desagrado.

—Así que el señor Burke te envía a ti, muchacho —dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza sin borrar una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta—, creo que por primera vez me agradará hacer negocios con él —extendió su regordeta mano en una clara invitación a que el joven la tomara.

—Es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Smith —habló Tom cortésmente, cogiendo la mano de la mujer y rozándola con sus labios—. El señor Burke me habló mucho de usted.

—Oh, no muchacho, soy señorita Smith —dijo ella jovialmente en cuanto el chico soltó su mano—. Y por favor, llámame simplemente Hepzibah.

La mujer dejó de hablar pero la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro no desapareció, sino que se hizo más ancha hasta el punto de estrechar demasiado sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en unas delgadas líneas surcadas por numerosas arrugas. Pero en contra de lo que pensaba realmente, Tom esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y unió las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Hepzibah, entonces —dijo suavemente—. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Hepzibah suspiró sin dejar de sonreír e indicó al joven que se sentara mientras ordenaba a la elfina traer el té. De unos segundos ésta apareció con una bandeja y la colocó en la mesita al frente de la mujer, que no dejaba de soltar risitas nerviosas, incluso mientras tomaba su té a pequeños sorbos. Tom, en cambio, deseaba irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar y no tener que soportar a tan insufrible mujer. Esperaba, por su bien, que dejara de sonreírle de aquella manera.

—El señor Burke me ha dicho que…

—Oh, claro —interrumpió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto—. Le envié una lechuza al señor Burke diciéndole que quiero venderle unas cosas. Veo que no ha perdido tiempo en enviarte, seguramente creyendo que por fin le vendería mis más preciados tesoros.

—¿Tesoros? —preguntó Tom respetuosamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado.

—Así es —confirmó Hepzibah con evidente orgullo—. Lo que ves aquí —trazó con la mano un amplio círculo a su alrededor, señalando lo que les rodeaba—, no son más que baratijas comparadas con lo que tengo guardado.

Tom se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y trató de establece contacto visual con la mujer.

—Y esos tesoros de los que habla, ¿puedo saber de qué se tratan?

—¡No tan deprisa, muchacho! —exclamó ella, riendo con ganas, muy divertida ante la curiosidad de Tom— Ahora solo quiero ocuparme de los asuntos que son prioritarios.

—Por supuesto —asintió Tom cortésmente, a pesar de que un instante atrás tenía los dientes apretados por la ira que empezaba a sentir ante la negativa.

—Bien, Tom, déjame enseñarte lo que quiero vender.

Hepzibah volvió a llamar a su elfina y le ordenó traer los objetos. Al cabo de un momento regresó empujando con todas sus fuerzas un baúl, sobre el cual reposaban algunas pequeñas cajas.

—Gracias, Hokey. Veamos éste primero —cogió un paquete amorfo de la pila de cosas y lo sostuvo entre sus manos casi con miedo—. Esto es un espejo de mano del siglo XVIII, sobre él pesa una maldición. Todo aquel que vea su reflejo en él envejecerá cincuenta años en unos segundos.

Tom elevó las cejas con fingido interés.

—Pero imagino que usted no se ha visto en él, ¿cierto? Se ve tan joven… —halagó Tom en un intento por ganarse aún más las simpatías de la mujer.

—Oh, tú, muchacho adulador —dijo ella soltando risitas tontas y sonrojándose—. Y tienes razón, no me he visto en él. Se lo regalé a mi sobrina preferida hace unos meses, ella estaba aquí cuando lo abrió y yo vi con mis propios ojos como ella iba arrugándose como una uva pasa al verse en el espejo —suspiró pesadamente meneando la cabeza—. Pobre chica. Iba a casarse el mes que viene, pero ahora se ha ido a un monasterio muggle —chasqueó la lengua y dejó el espejo en la mesita del té y cogió una caja musical—. Ésta caja reproduce una melodía somnífera. Quien la escucha no despierta jamás.

Hepzibah le mostró una antigua caja de madera, ricamente decorada y con una elaborada llave lateral. Tras enseñarle diversos objetos más, cada uno más raro que el anterior, la bruja por fin señaló el baúl. Éste presentaba unas manchas oscuras en el borde superior, cerca a la tapa.

—¿Ves las manchas? —preguntó ella— Es sangre. Se supone que este baúl tiene algo así como la maldición del ladrón. Si un intruso revisa el baúl, éste no lo reconoce como propietario y se cierra solo, cortando las manos, o en ciertos casos la cabeza del curioso.

—Tiene usted muchos objetos malditos, Hepzibah —dijo Tom elevando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Oh, Tom, no es lo que crees —dijo ella soltando un risa—. La gente me regala cosas, compro algunas porque me gusta su aspecto, o encuentro algo en el desván. Por supuesto, otras personas prueban por mí sus propiedades, aunque a veces hay desafortunados accidentes —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Por eso tengo muchos otros objetos de los cuales no investigué sus propiedades.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo que resonó por toda la habitación. Tom llevó la mano a la varita automáticamente, pero Hepzibah soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¡Hokey! —llamó— ¿Otra vez la armadura?

—Sí señora, pero ya lo arreglo todo —chilló de manera ahogada la elfina, como si estuviera bajo unos escombros.

—Hokey suele tropezar con una vieja armadura hecha por duendes —explicó ella a Tom—. Eso me hace recuerdo que también quiero venderla. No la necesito.

—Bien, informaré de todos estos objetos al señor Burke y vendré a verla la semana que viene.

—Pero Tom, no has tomado nota de nada —se sorprendió la mujer dejando su taza de té en la mesilla, sin dejar de extender el meñique.

—No se preocupe, recuerdo todo de lo que hemos hablado.

—Así que aparte de apuesto, resulta que eres muy listo —elogió guiñándole un ojo, que más bien pareció un tic nervioso —. Me atrevo a decir que en Hogwarts el _**Sombrero Seleccionador**_ te colocó en Ravenclaw.

—Siento contradecirla, pero mi casa fue Slytherin —habló él con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

—Oh, bueno, seguro fuiste el mejor de tu clase.

—Así es, Hepzibah —asintió levemente.

—Nada de falsa modestia —sonrió ella, moviendo un dedo regordete en dirección del chico—, me gustas, muchacho.

La mujer fijó su mirada en un cuadro colgado en la pared lateral, que representaba a una joven rubia con un cesto en las manos lleno de flores, paseando por un campo lleno de girasoles. Hepzibah suspiró con añoranza y habló sin mirar a Tom.

—Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me regala flores, ¿sabes querido? Me gustan mucho, Tom, sobre todo las begonias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horcrux**

_Por Muinesva_

**II**

—Le traje flores.

Hepzibah abrió los ojos, embelesada. Con evidente parsimonia, cogió las flores que Tom le entregó y las colocó en un jarrón que tenía en la mesa de al lado de ella, preparado con antelación. Observó con una sonrisa maravillada sus preciadas begonias, extremadamente satisfecha por el hecho de que Tom haya comprendido su indirecta. De modo que cada vez que el joven venía a verla lo hacía con un ramo de flores. Y ella decidió vender más cosas, o comprar algunas, todo con tal de seguir viendo a ese adorable muchacho. Era amable con ella y la adulaba, la hacía sentir muy bien con sus palabras, y aunque era obvio que él podría ser su nieto, nada impedía pellizcarle la mejilla con picardía.

Pero la vieja Hepzibah no era capaz de ver que cada uno de sus gestos provocaba en el joven un profundo desagrado. No veía la frialdad detrás de ese rostro amable. Pero logró ver un extraño destello rojizo en sus ojos en el instante en que guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. Un extraño presentimiento y un escalofrío casi imperceptible la recorrieron de prisa, oprimiéndole el pecho. Pero al segundo siguiente creyó que se lo había imaginado todo. Más bien se obligó a creérselo, pues ¿cómo podrían brillar los ojos de Tom de aquella manera? Aun así, una inusual inquietud la llenó y se instaló permanentemente en ella, como un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar bien. Sus risas de niña tonta se hicieron más forzadas y se encontró deseando que Tom se marchara.

.

Tom era bueno en escuchar con fingido interés la cháchara de las personas, lo había hecho con Slughorn y ahora lo había hecho con Smith. No era alguien impaciente, pero esta vez la paciencia amenazaba con acabársele muy pronto. Sonreír, halagar y obsequiar flores era el precio que tenía que pagar. Podría haber sido más sencillo, hechizar a la elfina o a la bruja y averiguar el lugar donde guardaba lo que le interesaba, pero había decidido ir despacio. Cada paso estaba meticulosamente planeado. No podía simplemente llevarse objetos sin esperar que alguien lo relacionara con los hechos. No era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera. Por lo que había que hacer ciertos sacrificios, y dejar pellizcarse la mejilla era uno de ellos. Aunque no sabía si eso era peor, o lo era tener que aplacar el deseo de usar un _Cruciatus._

Y por fin la mujer le enseñó algo verdaderamente valioso. En cuanto tuvo en sus manos por primera vez el_** Guardapelo de Slytherin **_se sintió orgulloso por tener algo que le pertenecía legítimamente. Pero a su vez volvió a sentir aquel rencor inconmensurable al oír hablar de su madre de aquella manera. _Andrajosa y posible ladrona._ _No tenía ni idea del valor del medallón. _Cerró con fuerza los dedos en torno a la gruesa cadena, ocasionando que los nudillos se le blanquearan. Hepzibah Smith no tenía el valor, ni la inteligencia necesarios, para ahondar en los poderes del medallón, y tampoco tenía derecho poseerlo.

Por eso cuando ella alzó la mano para coger el medallón y arrebatárselo, Tom quiso coger la varita e impedir que ella volviera a llevárselo. Le pertenecía a él. Estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero todo fue tan rápido. Y él pensaba demasiado las cosas. Por eso dejó que la cadena se deslizara por sus dedos y regresara al cofre.

.

Dos días más tarde, amparado por una tormenta de nieve, Tom entró sigilosamente a la casona Smith, moviéndose por los pasillos como un fantasma. El lugar estaba en penumbras, incluso los cuadros dormían. Parecía una casa desierta, excepto por los ruidos que provenían del sótano, donde se hallaba la cocina. El joven se acercó lentamente y bajó los escalones de piedra. El leve sonido de sus pasos fue silenciado por el chocar de cacerolas. Evidentemente, la elfina había chocado contra una estantería.

Cuando Tom se asomó por la puerta, observó a la criatura correr de un lado a otro de la cocina llevando cosas y preparando una bandeja que seguramente llevaría a su ama. El joven aprovechó el momento en que Hokey abrió un armario y se hundió en su interior para acercarse a la mesa. Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño frasco de veneno que vació por completo en la humeante taza de cacao. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, escondiéndose en un pasillo cercano. A los pocos minutos, la elfina apareció con la bandeja en las manos y se dirigió por el lado contrario del pasillo, escaleras arriba.

Hokey no se percató que alguien le seguía silenciosamente y Hepzibah tampoco se dio cuenta de que el ardor en su pecho era consecuencia de un veneno. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar o preocuparse. La mujer dejó caer la taza que se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo.

Cuando Tom se asomó por la puerta, escondido en las sombras, observó con satisfacción la escena. Hepzibah Smith yacía muerta en el sillón de orejas frente a la chimenea, en una pequeña sala de estar. Su regordeta mano descansaba laxa sobre el reposabrazos y tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada, apoyada en una de las orejas del sillón. Parecía dormir. Pero Hokey gritaba desesperada, chillando a su ama y zarandeándola con toda la fuerza de la que sus pequeñas manos eran capaces.

Tom apuntó con la varita al pequeño cuerpo de la elfina y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Cuando la criatura cayó al suelo, el joven, sin dejar su posición, se hundió en los recuerdos de Hokey. Usar la Legeremancia con un ser desmayado era tan sencillo que a veces era aburrido, pero aquella vez no había elección. Y sin perder mucho tiempo encontró lo que necesitaba, el lugar exacto donde se escondía lo que buscaba.

De modo que, como ya había hecho una vez, implantó una falsa memoria en la mente de la elfina, antes de dirigirse al desván que había visto en los recuerdos. Una vez dentro, se acercó a la estantería donde en lo más alto, y dentro de un antiguo cofre, le aguardaban los tesoros. Cuando los tuvo en sus manos, fuera de sus cajas, el brillo de los objetos lo cegó por un instante. Observó la copa y el guardapelo. No había nada igual a un triunfo como aquel. Recorrió con la punta del dedo la "S" del medallón y una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en los labios.

En el mismo instante en que Tom Riddle cruzaba el umbral de la casa con ambas cajas ocultas bajo la capa, Hokey volvía en sí lentamente y, al ver a su ama, lanzaba el grito más lamentable que se haya escuchado jamás en aquella casona.

Aquello fue lo último que Tom oyó antes de cerrar la puerta y salir, imperturbable, al frío aire invernal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Horcrux**

_Por Muinesva_

**III**

El señor Burke leía silenciosamente El Profeta, sentado en un rincón cuando Tom Riddle llegó al negocio. Se le veía tranquilo e imperturbable, como siempre. Burke levantó la mirada del periódico para responder al lacónico saludo de su ayudante.

—¿Has visto El Profeta hoy, muchacho? —preguntó dejando el diario en la mesa y levantándose.

—No, señor —respondió Tom quitándose la gruesa capa y colgándola en el armario de la trastienda —¿Ha sucedido algo?

—La pobre señora Smith ha muerto envenenada por su vieja elfina. Un accidente, dice El Profeta —chasqueó la lengua. Se dirigió a un estante y cogió una pequeña caja.

—Es una pena —comentó el joven con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Mmm… —corroboró el señor Burke distraídamente, concentrado en el contenido de la caja.

Nadie habló el resto de la mañana mientras trabajaban con ciertos objetos. Ocasionalmente se rompía el silencio con algún comentario sin importancia. Más tarde Burke mencionó que Tom debería volver a la casona Smith un día, pues le interesaban algunas cosas que Hepzibah no le había vendido aún, y creía que los familiares sí lo harían.

Pero una semana más tarde, Tom apareció en la tienda con cierto aire decidido. Burke se quedó de piedra cuando el joven le dijo que renunciaba.

—¿Ha habido algún problema? —le preguntó, creyendo que podría tratarse de un malentendido.

—Ninguno, señor —respondió Tom, acercándose al mostrador, detrás del cual se encontraba el hombre—. Simplemente quiero explorar nuevos horizontes.

El momento en que Tom Riddle abandonó la tienda, Burke tuvo la inconfundible sensación de estar perdiendo algo. El joven Riddle era sin duda su mejor ayudante. En el poco tiempo que había trabajado para él, el ingreso de oro se había multiplicado a niveles insospechados, logrando que el negocio fuera mejor que nunca. Pero si ahora el joven debía irse, no había remedio. Le había prometido una mejor paga semanal, y varios beneficios, pero nada había logrado que cambiara de opinión, Tom estaba decidido a irse.

Aun así, no perdió el tiempo y llamó a Marlow, otro ayudante. No era tan brillante como Riddle, pero tenía cierto carisma. Marlow trabajaba en una doncella de hierro en el sótano y tardó un poco en responder a la llamada, pero una vez arriba, en la tienda, se puso al día en todo lo relacionado con los objetos de Hepzibah Smith y, tomando la empresa con entusiasmo, se dirigió a la casona. Burke hizo un especial hincapié en el hecho de que quería recuperar un antiguo medallón.

Al caer la tarde Marlow regresó. Burke estaba tan ensimismado que, al contrario de lo que siempre sucedía, se sobresaltó ante el fuego verde de la chimenea, ocasionado por los _**polvos flu**_. Su ayudante salió de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica y acercándose a su jefe. Sacó del bolsillo un pergamino y se lo entregó.

Burke leyó deprisa la lista de objetos que la familia Smith deseaba vender, pero, a pesar de repasar una y otra vez las palabras no encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Y el medallón? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Marlow negó con la cabeza.

—Me hablaron sobre él, pero no lo encuentran. Creen que Hepzibah lo ocultó en otro lugar junto a otra reliquia. Los parientes están poniendo la casa patas arriba, buscándola.

—¿Qué reliquia es esa? —preguntó el mago entrecerrando los ojos.

—La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡La copa de Hufflepuff! ¿Cómo es que Hepzibah nunca la mencionó?

Burke no dejó de pensar en ambos objetos el resto del día, preguntándose si conseguiría tenerlos. Pero unos días más tarde envió a Marlow de nuevo a la casona Smith y cuando él regresó, sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Las reliquias habían desaparecido de la casa, y sus habitantes estaban desesperados. ¿Cómo podrían perderse los dos mayores tesoros? ¿Quién podría haberlos robado? Burke supo por Marlow que la familia había comenzado a hacer listas de las personas que habían pisado la casa, sonsacando información a la vieja elfina de la familia, que ahora estaba siendo juzgada por el Ministerio por el asesinato involuntario de su ama.

Por un minuto, Burke pensó en las veces que Tom había ido a la casona Smith, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Recordó el casi imperceptible entusiasmo que vio en sus ojos cuando le contó sobre el medallón y cuando prometió encontrarlo. Y también recordó, que tras la muerte de la señora Smith, Tom había perdido el interés en encontrar el medallón, y había decidido irse. Por un segundo, Burke relacionó los hechos, y se preguntó si el joven había sido capaz de llevarse dos objetos de gran valor que no le pertenecían.

Podría ser una simple coincidencia. O tal vez no. Lo que sí sabía era que no abriría la boca. Si Tom era un ladrón, no tenía por qué delatarlo. No era asunto suyo.

-o-

No tenía muchas posesiones, pero las pocas que estaban en su poder eran muy valiosas. Trofeos. Tom Riddle se preparó para dejar su habitación alquilada del Caldero Chorreante, en la que había vivido los últimos meses. Ahora el mundo le esperaba. Se llenaría de conocimientos ancestrales, de magia poderosa que ningún ser humano se atrevía a usar.

Pero no podía irse sin antes haber dejado ciertos resguardos. Por eso, decidió ir a un lugar que no había visitado desde hacía años. Un lugar donde un día demostró su poder. Una magia que aún no era capaz de controlar y que sin embargo, era sorprendente. Por primera vez sintió que era dueño de la situación. Benson y Bishop jamás volvieron a burlarse de él. Tom sonrió con malicia al recordar los rostros de esos niños al ver las cosas de las que Tom era capaz. Sabía que no dirían nada porque nadie les creería, y que si hablaban los creerían locos. Eso hizo que se sintiera aún más poderoso.

Al pasar por las silenciosas calles del Londres nocturno, buscando a alguien que pudiera servirle para su oscuro propósito, Tom aferró la varita en el bolsillo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que divisó a lo lejos una silueta acurrucada en el suelo. Al acercarse comprobó que se trataba de un hombre sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Los pasos de Tom eran el único sonido en aquel momento, y resonaban en las paredes fuertemente, ocasionando que el hombre girara la cabeza hacia él.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca, Tom pudo observar mejor al hombre. Claramente era un vagabundo, que sin duda era muggle. Bajo la suciedad de su rostro, podía adivinar que tenía casi la misma edad que él. Unas palabras que había escuchado hacía tiempo se le vinieron a la cabeza_ "Traumatizados a causa de la guerra muggle". _Con una mueca de desdén y aminorando la marcha se acercó al muggle, que continuaba sentado. Pudo ver la alerta en su mirada, ocultando momentáneamente el hastío.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba que él podría considerarse como alguien piadoso. Por eso ayudaría a ese muggle a llegar a un lugar mejor. Sacó su varita y quiso soltar una carcajada de burla al ver la mirada de confusión que el joven le dirigía.

Unas palabras y un rayo de luz verde eran suficientes para acabar con la vida de alguien.

El cuerpo del vagabundo se deslizó hacia el suelo, donde claramente podía pasar por alguien dormido.

.

Las olas rugían, rompiéndose contra las rocas, ocultando la entrada a la cueva.

El silencio sepulcral y la oscuridad fueron lo primero que espantó a Benson y Bishop, recordó Tom con burla. Ellos suplicaron salir de allí, pero Tom les convenció para que siguieran.

Unos años antes sería un problema para él crear poderosas barreras para proteger el guardapelo, pero ahora tenía todo solucionado. Haber trabajado por tantos meses en Borgin & Burkes traía muchos beneficios. Y tener una librería dedicada a las Artes Oscuras en el mismo callejón era una de ellas.

Una poción protegería al medallón. Una poción que tenía que beberse obligatoriamente si se quería coger el tesoro. Una poción que llevaría hasta la locura a quien osara beberla. La fuente descansaría en una pequeña isla al medio del lago, bajo los elevados techos de la caverna, protegida por magia antigua. Sin olvidar el sacrificio de sangre hecho al inicio de la travesía.

Tom Riddle sonrió satisfecho. Su medallón estaba a salvo.

Lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar con Benson y Bishop le había dado la idea para colocar cientos de Inferis en las oscuras aguas del lago. Antes de su incursión aquel año, alguien ya había lanzado un cadáver al lago, creyendo que lo ocultaba para siempre. O quizás fue un accidente. Tom pasaba las tardes en el orfanato pensando en las posibles situaciones que pudieron haber acaecido en la cueva antes de que ellos llegaran. Porque aquella tarde que él, Amy y Dennis entraron en la caverna, se encontraron con el cadáver de bruces en la orilla, con la mitad del cuerpo todavía en el agua, en un avanzado estado de descomposición.

Cuando Amy y Dennis gritaron presas del terror, Tom se limitó a reír. Quiso asustarles aún más, imaginando que el cadáver se movía. Y se sorprendió tanto cuando pasó que se sintió más poderoso de lo que ya se sabía en ese entonces. Un cadáver reanimado accidentalmente, por pocos segundos por supuesto, era una demostración de magia maravillosa.

Amy y Dennis estaban al borde de la histeria, paralizados del terror ante la visión del cadáver arrastrándose hacia ellos. Una especie de broma infantil, pensó Tom, recordando con exactitud el chillido de Amy, quien se había tapado los ojos con ambas manos, al sentir las gélidas y putrefactas manos aferrar su tobillo.

Tom soltó una fría carcajada que reverberó en las paredes y el techo de la caverna. Qué extraños eran esos tiempos, cuando aún no conocía el origen de ese poder. El oscuro eco de su risa permaneció flotando en el ambiente, incluso después de que él haya abandonado el lugar, dejando atrás un nuevo Horcrux.


End file.
